


It Surely Means That I Don't Know

by RoseNox98



Series: Wayward Son 'verse [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never knew that being human would be so hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Surely Means That I Don't Know

Castiel never thought being human would be so hard.

As an angel, Castiel had looked down at humanity and seen simplicity.

There was no heavenly wars, and most didn't know about the evil in the world.

It all looked so easy.

He hadn't been ready for how intensely humans felt things. Pain, joy, sadness. Even love. It all caught him off guard.

Surely, he hadn't known as much as he'd thought.

He'd watched or a millennia, sure, but to live it? That was something else entirely.

He never knew that everything would be so strong.

The smell of coffee turned his stomach, but tea made his mouth water. And burgers and, his father help him, pie, made him moan at the taste.

And the way that Dean's eyes darkened when he did sent heat surging through him, and Castiel learned to wear loose fitting pants when close to the older Winchester.

He found his body was harder to control around Dean, responding inappropriately, and didn't wish to make Dean uncomfortable.

Then Dean pushed him against a wall and kissed him, and it stopped being a problem.


End file.
